Time Travel
For a gallery of examples of Time Travel, see here. The ability to move through time. A sub-power of Time Manipulation. People who travel through time are called Time Travelers. Also Called * Time Jump * Time Jumping * Time Traveling * Chronoportation Capabilities Users can travel (or potentially send others) to future/past, some may move in spatial position; others may be limited to standing in the same spot. Applications * Alternate Timeline Creation by changing an event while in the past * Temporal Trapping Variations * Dimensional Travel through dimension of time. * Remote Time Travel * Quantum Manipulation * Time Manipulation within a specific area of space. * Time Portal Creation * Creating and/or using wormholes. * Teleport through the rift of space-time. * Using time machines and time belts, or other devices. Associations * Dimensional Travel * Space-Time Manipulation * Temporal Presence * Time Manipulation * Time-Window Creation Limitations * May be unable to a different location spatially, and instead just end up in the same location in a different timeline. * Protection conjecture, a cause that prevents the change of the past, could interfere with the Time Travel in some cases. If not and the past is change, results in the present time, before the travel, can have unwanted results. * Abuse of time travel may result in body aging back and forth repeatedly, until one achieves immortality, whether wanted or not. The body may have aged to either old or young, but one can no longer die or change in age any longer. Prime examples of people who have suffered such results include Professor Paradox and Porky Minch. * Cannot interfere in certain matters concerning the flow of time and space. * It's not known if the future is protected by the same cause the past is (see Precognition for more info how changes to the future could be prevented). * May distort the space-time continuum in exchange for traveling. * May only be able to transport living tissue through time. * Time travel to the past may create an alternate timeline, in order to prevent changes to affect the original time. This means that the past would branch off into a new dimension of time, while the present timeline would continue as though nothing affected the past. This prevents intended changes. * Cannot escape users of Temporal Presence. * May not be able to travel to events that have been affected by Inevitable Event Creation. * May not actually travel in time, but project their consciousness forward or backward through the time stream into their past/future selves body. Known Users Kitty Pryde/ ShadowCat (X-men) - In Days Of Future Past Kitty was able to share time travelling with other mutants Known Objects *Time Machines (Various) *Bone Eater's Well (Inuyasha) *Time-Turner (Harry Potter) *Sands of Time (Xiaolin Showdown) *Quantum Wand (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Time Stones (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Turntables (Homestuck) *Music Box (Homestuck) *The Emerald Atlas (The Books of the Beginning) *W.A.R.P. Pod (W.A.R.P. series) *Tardis (Doctor Who) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Transportation Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Time Manipulation Category:Common Powers